


What Happens in Erstonia Stays in Erstonia

by Nightengale_Phoenix



Series: The Zodiark and Erasmus Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work, vampire - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Almost Forced Orgasm, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Death, Dubious Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Guilt, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Mental Anguish, Prequel, Psychological Torture, Romance, Sadness, Shame, Slight fluff, Smut, The Vermillion Line, Violence, mate marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightengale_Phoenix/pseuds/Nightengale_Phoenix
Summary: Zodiark's past is dark, fraught with abuses and tragedy.Before his time in the Spire with Erasmus, Zodiark resides in the Vampire Capital, Erstonia, with the other Vermillions under Grandsire Salazar's rule. He acts as a guiding light for his progenies as well as his mate despite the daily abuses his sire bestows upon him. Salazar's particular fondness of Zodiark pushes his mate to the limit, however, and the two hatch a plan to escape together with their children. However, Salazar has other plans when he catches wind of their desperate attempt.





	What Happens in Erstonia Stays in Erstonia

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone! Night and Nix here! 
> 
> As a reward for so many views on Better than a Book, here is Zodiark's Backstory!
> 
> This is technically a prequel to most of our stories, and it features familiar faces seen in both of our other stories. It acts as a stand alone piece, however, and you don't have to have read any of them to understand this one!
> 
> We hope you enjoy!

“I don’t like this,” Korin said quietly. He was seated on Zodiark’s bed, watching the blue-haired Vampire with concerned eyes as the older Vermillion dabbed the blood from his lip. Grandsire Salazar had not liked that Zodiark had spitefully ruined his activities with him in the bedroom, and Zodiark had earned a slap to the face, one that had the force to knock him across the room and split his lip deeply.

“I don’t like it either,” Zodiark sighed. “We won’t be able to kiss until it heals all the way.” He hoped his light tone would soothe his mate.

“Zodiark, I’m being serious,” Korin snapped, his eyes narrowing a bit. Zodiark glanced over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly at the blond Vampire that was his mate. Korin’s face fell a bit. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

Zodiark sat the cloth down on his desk before making his way to the other male. He rested his hand on Korin’s cheek, gently rubbing it with his thumb and brushing a few of his feather bangs to the side of his face. “Love, there’s no need to apologize.” Korin leaned into the touch despite the other reeking of their sire. He missed Zodiark’s scent, so much so that he would sometimes go through the older clothes in Zodiark’s wardrobe and get a shirt he hardly wore because it still smelled like him.

“Why don’t we go?” Korin asked after a moment.

“We can go out, sure,” Zodiark said, offering the other a smile. 

Korin’s hand came to rest on top of Zodiark’s before he shook his head. “No, I mean why can’t we go stay in Lunaris?” Korin specified, watching Zodiark’s reaction. The older Vermillion’s smile faltered before he let out a soft sigh.

“No, we can’t leave Tobias, Lucille, and Rainer here with Salazar,” was his reply. “I couldn’t bear the idea of Tobias or Rainer being forced into some of the things that I’ve been forced to do.”

Korin looked down, his hand dropping. “Then maybe I should go and stay there for awhile.” His voice was quiet.

Zodiark felt a sharp sting at the words, and he pulled his hand from Korin’s. “Are you going to leave just like Zalena?” he asked, voice quiet, a slight quiver to it.

Korin’s eyes widened a bit as he realized the weight of his words. “Zodiark…” The blue haired Vampire turned away, facing the mirror once more to continue dabbing at his wounded lip. Korin sat in silence for a moment before he stood, making his way to Zodiark. He wrapped his arms around the other from behind, resting his forehead against Zodiark’s shoulder. “I can't stand seeing you abused daily. I can't stand the smell that clings to you or the bruises and bite marks that line your skin. You're my mate and he marks you as if you're his.” Korin’s voice trembled with anger and frustration, sadness and regret for having hurt his mate.

Zodiark frowned, his chest clenching tightly. He turned around and pulled his mate to him almost possessively. Korin allowed this, enjoying the feeling of the older Vampire’s arms around him as he felt very vulnerable all of a sudden., and a surprising flush of emotion came over him.

“I will always be yours, Korin,” Zodiark soothed quietly, running his fingers through the blond’s hair. “I'm sorry you have to suffer along with me…” He paused, biting his lip. “Please don't leave. You give me strength...” Zalena had left him for their sire to do with as he pleased, despite his pleas. However, Korin had remained by his side. Zodiark wouldn't be nearly as grounded if he didn't have Korin to keep him sane. He didn't let how much Salazar's abuses bothered him show, especially to his children, but he knew Korin saw through his ploy. Had it not been for his mate, he didn't think he'd have stayed so long.

Zodiark held Korin closer, inhaling his scent deeply. The other male wrapped his arms around Zodiark's waist.

Korin was quiet for a long time as Zodiark held him. After awhile, he pulled Zodiark forward quickly, closing the distance between them and the bed before knocking the other male off balance with his swiftness. This landed them both on the bed. Zodiark was surprised by the swift motion but allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed by his mate.

Korin met the other’s gaze before speaking. “I want you to tell someone in Lunaris,” Korin said. “If you don't tell the rest of the Vermillion family about Salazar's antics, he's going to end up killing you. And I won't let it happen.” There was a fierceness in Korin's voice, and Zodiark loved it. He had wanted to tell someone, but he feared that in doing so, he would condemn his children to Salazar’s wrath. Zodiark knew his sire was unstable, and so he obeyed his will, usually without question.

Zodiark let out a soft sigh before he spoke. “If I tell Grandmaster Zachariah,” he said after a moment. “Will you stay?”

“I will,” Korin agreed carefully. “But I want you to tell the Grandmaster everything.” Korin looked at him expectantly. Zodiark frowned and opened his mouth to reply before Korin gave him a pointed look. “No excuses and no exceptions.”

“And what of our our childe? And my other children?” Zodiark asked. “What will we do if Salazar kills them? What if he forces Rainer to sexually please him?” The idea caused anger to flood through him immediately, and his eyes narrowed. “He’s never much cared for Tobias, who’s to say he won’t kill him in retaliation of my tattling?”

“We will all go to Lunaris together,” Korin said firmly. “We will tell them together, and if Predecessor Evangeline will not do something about it, we will remain there with them or even run away.” His hand clenched at the shirt Zodiark wore.

Zodiark’s eyes softened to something a bit more unsure. For Korin to be 600 years younger than he, Zodiark certainly felt as though he was much wiser than him at the moment. “You believe he wouldn’t pursue us?” Zodiark couldn’t help but think that Salazar was extreme enough to do something as drastic as to hunt them down.

“If he does, the rest of the Vermillion family will surely see the wrong he’s done to you,” Korin reassured. “Honestly, they’re all already a bit wary of him. I have no doubt they’d listen to you and believe you.”

Zodiark pondered the suggestions, his fear of their Sire so strongly embedded in him that he nearly argued back again, but he held his tongue. Instead, he moved closer to Korin and rested his forehead against his mates. “Alright, we’ll do it, we’ll do it. We’ll go to Lunaris”

Korin smiled, a sigh of relief falling from his lips. He had been preparing to pack his things should Zodiark disagree, despite the fact that he knew how much it would wound the other. It was as he said before, he really couldn’t stand that Zodiark suffered so much. “Good,” Korin said with a smile before he paused to give Zodiark a bit of a playful smirk. “I was beginning to worry you were a masochist, love.”

Zodiark returned his smirk with a mischievous grin. “We both know you’re the masochist, Korin.” He moved forward, meeting the other’s lips with a swift knick, just enough to draw blood. Korin was caught off by the action but his surprise melted as the taste of blood, even his own, caused him to hum with arousal.

“Don’t tease me so,” Korin huffed, moving to meet the other’s lips, doing so gently as he knew his mate still suffered the busted lip. Zodiark hummed at the contact, noting the hunger behind his mates lips. With ease, he moved to straddle Korin before pulling back, giving him a sly wink before bringing their lips together once more. Today, he’d forget his worries and revel in his mates’ presence.

Morning came and went, and the night found Korin and Zodiark sleeping sound. Korin’s head rested against Zodiark, who cradled the man in his arms. Zodiark stirred, happy to find his lip had healed completely, leaving a sliver of scar tissue that would fade throughout the day once he fed.

Zodiark glanced down at his mate, reluctant to wake him, but he knew Korin had duties he had to do in the name of the Vermillion family and he had to spend time with Lucile and her newly sired progeny. He was struggling with the transition and as Lucille’s sire, he felt that he should do all that he could to help with the childe. And he knew that Salazar would want him to himself for several hours before morning came. He swallowed, pushing that sour thought from his mind and focusing on his mate.

“Love,” he whispered, giving him a gentle squeeze. Korin gave a quiet groan before nuzzling against Zodiark.

“What?” the blond huffed quietly.

Zodiark chuckled before giving him another squeeze. “We must wake now, love.”

“Can’t we just stay here?” Korin complained.

“I wish we could,” Zodiark admitted, his amused smile falling a bit. “But Salazar wouldn’t have it.” Korin grumbled something unintelligible before he complied untangling their legs and naked bodies before he stood and stretched, making his way to the attached bathroom where he drew a heated bath and relaxed into it.

Zodiark knew if he joined Korin like he craved to, he’d run out of time before he had the chance to see Rainer and Lucille. With much self-control, he stood and dressed, pulling on a more casual outfit considering he wouldn’t be running many errands today. He then left the room and made for Lucille’s room. Along the way, a familiar head of purple hair spotted him and immediately went to his side.

Tobias had a glint of admiration in his eyes when he was around Zodiark; Zodiark reached out and rested his hand on the younger Vampire’s head. “Tobias,” he said with a smile. “Were you coming along to help with Rainer?”

“If you want my assistance, how could I possibly deny my sire?” Tobias asked a bit dramatically, a teasing tone in his voice. Tobias looked over his sire’s face carefully, looking for any signs that Salazar had been smacking him around more.

A sliver of scar tissue had Tobias’ eyes narrowing a bit. Zodiark noticed the slight change and his face became stern. “None of that,” he said, giving Tobias’ head a gentle shove. Perhaps the man should get some time out of the manor before he stepped out of line with the Grandsire. Tobias had always had a silver tongue.. “Korin is to go to the council hall today. I want you to go with him and report what happens there to me. I want to hear it before Salazar does,” he said the last part quietly, hoping to not be overheard. He knew Korin would have to report to their sire immediately to brief him and so he wouldn’t have time to talk to his mate before the Grandsire did.

There had been talk that a rather large and important meeting would need to be held sooner rather than later, one that would beckon all eight royal families from everywhere to come to the capitol. It may be his chance to talk to Grandmaster Zachariah or Grandmistress Lilith. He had promised Korin after all.

Tobias let out a huff of disagreement, but he bowed his head to Zodiark in submission. “As you say,” he agreed. “I will accompany Korin.”

Zodiark smiled, ruffling his head of hair. “Good, now go get dressed. This won’t do.” He motioned to Tobias’ casual attire. “And make sure you wear the Vermillion crest.”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Tobias said, waving his hand but some of his tension had eased. He didn’t like knowing that one of his sires, the one who was always so strong and confident, could so easily be forced to bend and break for another. And Zodiark never admitted to anything happening, but Tobias caught glances of the bruises. He had seen the scars on his Sire’s back from lashings.

“Tobias,” Zodiark spoke, pulling him from his mind. He met the kindness his sire’s eyes always held. “It’s going to be okay.” The words warmed him and a smirk found his lips.

“You’re right,” Tobias agreed. “You always make sure it is.” He offered a dramatic bow before turning to return to his room. Zodiark chuckled at the man’s antics before he continued on to Lucille.

The night passed with no particular event, and Tobias found Zodiark as soon as Korin and he had returned. “What news, Tobias?” he wondered upon seeing the other poking his head into his room. Tobias entered the room, closing the door behind him in an attempt to keep their conversation quiet before making his way to Zodiark. He took a seat next to his sire. “They spoke of a large meeting, one involving many decisions that could change many things about Vampire way of life.” Tobias gave a shrug. “I don’t know what exactly they meant by that as they were rather vague. It seems that the meeting will require at least one Grandmaster or Grandmistress from each family in attendance.”

“We’ll have visitors from Lunaris,” Zodiark said, voice pleased. Yes, he could talk to Zachiariah or Lilith when either came from Lunaris. “Was there aught else?”

“No, mostly just questions about whether age mattered or whether Predecessors were going to be forced to come as well,” Tobias replied thoughtfully. He plopped back against his sire’s bed. “I don’t like meetings. Too many politics. Too particular about this and that.”

Zodiark laughed. He knew this about Tobias already. The younger vampire always made it a point to complain about them whenever he was forced to attend them. “They grow on you after a while. Anywho,” Zodiark said, poking Tobias’ side who squirmed at the touch. “Off you go. Thank you for reporting to me. Go enjoy the rest of the night before dawn finds us.”

“As you say,” Tobias replied with a playful smile. “Perhaps I will poke at Rainer and Lucille. They seem awfully close. A lot closer than you and I…about the same closeness as you and Korin…” Zodiark shook his head, unable to help a grin.

“You’re a bit too mischievous for your own good,” Zodiark said after a moment. “Don’t give Rainer too hard a time.”

“No worries there,” Tobias said, sweeping off the bed and bowing to his sire. “I won’t be too hard on him.” He left the room, leaving the older Vampire alone with his thoughts. He glanced up at the time and found he only had an hour before he’d have to start preparing for his nightly visit to Salazar. Korin would be finishing up soon, and so he would get the chance to see the male before he would be forced to do as he was told for the next few hours.

___

Korin blinked at the door he had knocked on but had heard no call to enter. Salazar was always in the study around this time, everyone in the estate knew this. He had a rather particular schedule he usually kept to, and it was strange to find that the cycle had broken. Perhaps he had decided to have a bath or rest for a spell, though Korin also knew the Grandsire did not like to be disturbed during his time alone in his private chambers.

Korin felt a bit torn. He knew Zodiark didn’t have much time now before he’d have to go away but he knew there would be punishment later if he didn’t immediately report to Salazar with the meeting details. With a bit of uncertainty, Korin decided he would find Salazar, the first place to look being his private chambers.

He knocked twice, as he always did when approaching his moody sire, and he awaited confirmation to enter.

Salazar’s eyes flicked to the door before he said, “Enter, Korin.” Korin was a bit weary. The idea of Salazar having known he would come searching for him there unsettled the younger vampire. Nonetheless, he told himself the sooner he finished this, the sooner he could see Zodiark. Bearing this in mind, he entered the room.

Salazar was sitting on his bed, clothes rather scant despite the fact that he had clearly been waiting. Korin averted his eyes and bowed. “Sire, I’ve come to bring you news of the council meeting.”

“Is that so?” Salazar spoke, voice low. “Rise. And out with it.” He shifted himself, sitting up a bit more. Korin rose, keeping his eyes on the wall just beyond Salazar, doing his best to not let the provocative position the man was lying in bother him. The urge to dart from the room was strong, but he held his ground steadily.

“There will be a large meeting of all eight families. It was said that one Grandmaster or Grandmistress will be required to attend from each family in attendance,” Korin relayed. “That being said, if you would like, Sire, I can contact Lunaris for you and inform them.”

Salazar was quiet for a long time before he spoke. “Contacting Lunaris is out of the question. I will contact Lunaris personally.” Korin swallowed, cursing in his head. He had hoped he or Zodiark would be the one to contact Lunaris and make mention of Salazar’s ways when he relayed the message.

“As you say, Sire,” Korin said, bowing again. “That is all that was said of import.” He waited with baited breath to be dismissed.

“Sit,” Salazar said after a while. “Let us wait for Zodiark to show so we can discuss this meeting further. Surely, he will want to know, too, yes?” Korin felt cold all of sudden. He didn’t like the look Salazar kept pinning him with, a look that said I know everything. I see through you.

“Yes, Sire,” Korin said, voice faint. He took a seat in the chair.

“Do come closer, Korin,” Salazar said, eying the man. Korin’s urge to flee doubled, but he took a quiet breath before obliging, standing and making his way to the bedside where he hesitantly sat, keeping both feet on the floor so he was ready to dart if need be. “You are trembling,” Salazar pointed out. “Is something bothering you, my dear childe?”

Korin closed his eyes for a moment, fear swelling within him. “No, I am fine,” Korin said.

___

Zodiark crossed his arms with a bit of frustration. He had ten minutes before he had to go deal with his sire. Just enough time to get himself ready for their activities. Korin hadn’t shown up, which more than anything worried him. With ease, Zodiark undressed and retrieved the oil he always used to prepare his entrance for Salazar’s abuses.

When he finished this, he slipped on his loose-fitting clothing, knowing Salazar didn’t like to work to have his way. He then left the room and went straight for Salazar’s chambers, fear for Korin’s well-being pushing him faster than usual.

Zodiark nearly opened the door without knocking but caught himself before he turned the handle. He knocked swiftly, his patience nearly non-existent now. Salazar’s delay had Zodiark even more on edge. As soon as he was permitted to enter, he stepped into the room, eyes scanning for his mate.

Relief filled him when the blond entered his field of vision, but he was immediately wary. Why hadn’t Korin been allowed to leave? Zodiark forewent a bow. He let his narrowed gaze fall to Salazar. “Sire,” he said carefully. “What is this?”

Salazar could see the embers within Zodiark stirring. Ever since he and Korin had mated it had been this way. Zodiark was always so touchy when it came to the other male. “Korin was telling me that we should be expecting a visit from Lunaris soon.” Zodiark kept his face blank despite the feeling of foreboding that was beginning to fill him.

“A visit, Sire?” Zodiark asked calmly, but his muscles remained tense. “Has someone decided to come to the capital?”

Salazar watched his blue-haired childe with dark eyes. “No, but I do believe my children were thinking of contacting them on their own.” His eyes glinted with anger, and Zodiark suddenly felt very cold. “What was it?” Salazar wondered aloud, mockingly. “Ah, yes. Something about running away together.”

“Sire,” Korin said, shifting in his place on the bed, voice quiet. “Zodiark had nothing to do with such plans. I was the one that made the suggestion.” Zodiark opened his mouth to argue, but Salazar’s hand grasped Korin’s hair and jerked him back. A yelp of pain sounded from his mouth, and Zodiark snarled automatically.

With a great show of self-control, Zodiark stepped forward and knelt, bowing his head. “If you desire taking your frustrations out on anyone, let it be me.” He spoke through clenched teeth, knowing full well that Salazar would break Korin if he took his anger out on him. At least Zodiark was somewhat accustomed to the older vampire’s abuses.

There was a long silence, one in which Zodiark held his breath and prayed to the Gods Salazar would let Korin go. “I know what your punishment shall be,” Salazar finally declared. Salazar released the blond locks and gave Korin a shove. There was a sound reminiscent of an exhaled whimper before Korin landed beside Zodiark.

The blue haired Vampire quickly gathered the other in his arms. Zodiark thoroughly scanned the blond with ease, making sure he wasn’t further harmed as Salazar continued speaking. “Korin will watch our activities tonight,” Salazar said. Zodiark glared as his gaze narrowed into a glare, hate bubbling up inside him. Salazar would force Zodiark’s mate to watch as their sire ravaged him? He wanted to snarl a protest.

But if it meant that he and Korin could walk away from this unscathed, Zodiark would swallow his pride and do what he had to. “Fine,” he said through gritted teeth. “As you say, Sire.”

“Zodiark…” Korin said quietly. He didn’t want to see this. He hated seeing the aftermath of the whole ordeal. His imagination was bad enough without giving form to the shadows that haunted him every time he saw Zodiark after his time with their sire.

“Up, both of you,” Salazar commanded. They both rose, Korin a bit more hesitantly than Zodiark. Salazar glanced at his blue-haired childe before motioning him forward. “Clothes off.” Zodiark complied, pulling his loose-fitting shirt over his head before losing his pants. Salazar motioned him onto the bed, and he complied. Zodiark got onto his hands and knees, teeth clenched.

Korin swallowed and averted his gaze, hating the lewd position his mate was being forced to take for their sire. “Ah, Korin, I do believe your punishment was to watch. Keep your eyes on us now or I will gouge them out.” Salazar’s voice left no room for compromise, and so Korin let his gaze return to Zodiark, anger and frustration filling him. “And Zodiark, do make sure we are facing Korin.”

Zodiark clenched his hands into fists before complying. He turned to face Korin but couldn’t bring himself to meet the other’s gaze.

Salazar removed his clothing and climbed onto the bed behind Zodiark, moving his hands to his progeny’s hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs for just a moment before his grip tightened there. A noise of discomfort sounded from the vampire. Salazar thrust forward into him, sheathing himself completely with no room for Zodiark to adjust. Another noise of discomfort sounded before Salazar moved his hands up Zodiark’s sides to rest on his ribs. He quickly withdrew his shaft and thrust back into the male before him.

Korin clenched his teeth, anger filling him, disgust quick to follow. Zodiark’s breathing soon became ragged and uneven as Salazar continued to pound into him; Korin’s eyes narrowed but he held very still and quiet. Salazar’s nails dug into Zodiark’s side, raking claw-like fingers down and then across his lower back, and a pained gasp fell from Zodiark’s lips. The hot sting and trickling feeling told him his sire had drawn blood. Sure enough, the smell of blood found his nose shortly after making the assumption. Korin swallowed as the thick smell of Zodiark’s blood filled his nose.

Salazar leaned forward as droplets oozed from the wounds, running his tongue over one of the wounds and groaning at the taste, thrusting harder as he became more lustful. Zodiark hated it, hated the feeling of Salazar inside of him, hated that Korin was here to see him at his lowest, the point he wanted no one to see, much less his loving mate that he had gone through so much to keep safe from their sire’s cruelty. A growl escaped him when he felt Salazar running his fangs over his skin.

Salazar’s hand was suddenly tangled tightly into his dark blue hair, shoving his head down and into the silken sheets rather roughly. Korin glared, fists clenching by his sides. Zodiark’s eyes met his mate’s and he managed to shake his head only to have Salazar’s fingers tighten in his hair. Zodiark bared his teeth but remained quiet.

“Be silent and still, Zodiark,” Salazar warned quietly. “Or I will fetch Tobias and Rainer and have them join us.”

“No,” Zodiark growled immediately as Korin said, “Sire, please.” Salazar looked up to his other childe that watched stiffly, his form tense. “There is no need to involve our children.”

“If not them, then perhaps there is room for you with us,” Salazar offered, his eyes locked on Korin as if he were suddenly the most interesting thing in the room.

Zodiark squeezed his eyes shut, resisting the urge to struggle against his sire, the mere thought of him ravaging Korin setting a fire off inside of him. Fine. He would keep Salazar’s attention on him. Zodiark opened his eyes and gave Korin an apologetic look before he spoke.

“There’s no need, Master,” Zodiark said, ignoring the bile that rose in his stomach at the name Salazar liked him to use during their nightly meetings. He swallowed and continued. “I will satisfy all of your needs.”

Salazar pulled his eyes from Korin and looked at the naked and prone body beneath him. After a few moments, he released his progeny’s hair. “Oh will you?” Salazar mused. “And how will you do that?” Salazar let his fingers slowly run down Zodiark’s spine, gently grazing the scarred skin there. Zodiark shivered beneath him.

“If you’ll allow me…” Zodiark spoke, waiting for Salazar to remove himself and give him room to move.

Salazar was quiet for a while before he spoke again. “I will allow you to entertain me. However, if you do not succeed in doing so, it will be Korin’s turn to try to entertain me.” Salazar looked up at the blond who couldn’t pull his eyes from Zodiark. His eyes were unsure, his face mirroring the same.

“I will entertain you,” Zodiark said, voice holding conviction. His eyes didn’t leave Korin’s, and he wished he could tell the man to look away, wished he could get him to flee without consequence. Salazar removed himself, and Zodiark felt a rush of relief at the feeling of being free of his sire’s member before Salazar shifted off of him.

Zodiark pushed himself up, giving his mate a final look before turning a sultry glance back at Salazar. It wasn’t often that he faced Salazar during their sexual endeavors unless the grandsire was craving contact with his lips. Zodiark moved his hands to Salazar’s shoulders, carefully pushing the older vampire back so that he rested on the bed beneath him.

Korin shook his head slowly, hurt and disgust filling him. He knew Zodiark didn’t want to do this, which made it all the more worse. Zodiark moved his lips to Salazar’s jawline, gently kissing the skin there. He nipped, testing the waters and waiting to see Salazar’s reaction. He had never tried to act dominantly with Salazar and he was pretty sure the man had never been dominated in his entire life.

Salazar raised an eyebrow at the attempt, waiting to see what his progeny would do next. The younger vampire paused at one of Salazar’s nipples, hesitating for only a brief moment before he nipped it, swirling his tongue around the small bud. Salazar made no move to stop the other man as he continued his attempt at entertainment. When Zodiark felt as though he had teased the nipple enough, he made his way down Salazar’s tone abdomen, stopping at his navel to look up at the other. “May I, Master?” 

Korin’s stomach twisted. He resisted the urge to growl.

“You may,” Salazar replied smoothly. Zodiark continued trailing nips and kisses all the way to Salazar’s erect member where he paused to lick his lips before taking the head in his mouth. Zodiark worked his lips around the shaft, bobbing and swirling his tongue as best he could. He had given the man many blow jobs before, but he put everything he could into this one in particular. Korin looked away. He couldn’t take this, couldn’t bring himself to watch his mate suck another man off against his will.

I’m sorry Korin, Zodiark thought to himself. I’m so sorry, please don’t look. Salazar, finally showing a sign of pleasure, bucked his hips forward, nearly choking Zodiark. He recovered as quickly as he could, allowing his fangs to lightly graze Salazar’s member. A groan slipped from Salazar; another buck of his hips that Zodiark was a bit more prepared for told the younger Vermillion that he was at least getting somewhere.

“Such a good little whore,” Salazar purred, voice thick with lust. Korin glared at the wall he was now staring at. Only moments later, Salazar climaxed. Zodiark resisted the urge to gag as his sire’s seed spilled down his throat. He swallowed, giving it a few more bobs and licks to bring his sire to contentedness.

Zodiark withdrew, his jaw a bit sore from working so hard. He wiped his mouth, and watched Salazar for a moment. “I wonder if you take such care with Korin,” Salazar mused after a moment, and Korin trembled in anger at the words that seductively wrapped the air. The blond pulled his glare back to Salazar’s naked form.

“This is your turn to be pleasured, Master,” Zodiark said, forcing himself to keep a composed tone and face. Salazar moved his hand to Zodiark’s cheek, slipping his hand behind his head and pulling the other closer. Zodiark let himself be guided forward, half expecting Salazar to kiss him, however, he moved to his ear instead.

“I want you to beg for me to take you,” Salazar breathed against the lobe. Zodiark tensed, unsure if he could truly play his part if that’s what Salazar wanted, not with Korin watching. Zodiark opened his mouth to try to protest but Salazar’s fangs were on his neck, piercing the flesh there before he could say anything. He made a noise of surprise as the familiar sensation of being fed from came over him, and with it, the usual arousal he found in the activity.

Korin growled lowly, the idea of their sire drinking from his mate infuriating him, the idea of Zodiark begging to be taken by anyone but him feeding the fires of anger. Would Zodiark resist this? Would he comply for the sake of their safety? He didn’t want Zodiark to comply, he wanted to kill the man trying to take advantage of him.

Salazar drank long, surprisingly long, and Zodiark found himself light-headed before he could protest further. Salazar withdrew his fangs, licking at the wound slowly before ghosting his lips up Zodiark’s neck. The other couldn’t help but shudder in his hazy state; Salazar’s lips were suddenly on his. He could taste his own blood on the other’s tongue as it intruded, swiping at his teeth and gums.

Zodiark feared what would happen if he didn’t play along. If Salazar wasn’t entertained enough, he’d pull Korin into his sick games, more so than he already had, or even worse, he’d pull their children into this. He couldn’t allow that, but how could he allow this to happen before his mate?

The taste of blood and previous feeding had Zodiark's groin tingling with arousal, to his utter despair. He felt the beginnings of himself hardening and he resisted the urge to pull back and flee as he knew that meant Korin would be taking his place.

Zodiark returned the kiss. He had to capture Salazar's complete attention. He could somehow make it up to Korin when they were both safe and away from this horrible situation.

Salazar let out a low hum of triumph that only fed the fury within Korin. The Grandsire rolled his hips, creating more friction and teasing Zodiark to harden more. Salazar ran his nails across Zodiark's back, feeling the rivets and scars he had left before he pulled back to give himself the chance to take Zodiark's expression in. The idea of his permanent marks remaining on his progeny for eternity further fueled his lust.

“I do hope you’re watching, my little Korin,” Salazar purred before he moved back to Zodiark's neck, his fangs easily slipping back into his flesh. Zodiark didn't like that; the reference to Korin being their sire’s or the idea of losing more blood. Even so, struggling was futile.

“Has your thirst not been sated, Master?” Zodiark asked quietly as the room spun a bit. And as it did, he felt that he was completely hard now. In his ecstasy addled mind, he didn't notice Salazar had shifted and moved his hand to his shaft. When Salazar’s deceptively delicate touches found Zodiark's hardened arousal, pleasure pooled through him despite himself as a sharp exhale fell from his lips. The older vampire withdrew his hand immediately and every nerve in Zodiark's body screamed for completion.

“Go on then, Zodiark,” Salazar murmured quietly. “Beg to be taken, beg to be ravaged, beg for release.” His voice was a velvet pur in Zodiark's ear causing the blue haired man to shudder, an unmistakable look of pleasure on his face. Salazar moved towards Zodiark’s neck once again. Korin could see Zodiark had already lost enough blood to cloud his mind, and he sagged against their sire because of it. “If you do not, perhaps a bit more convincing will push you to your limit.” Salazar scraped his fangs down past his collarbone before he paused at Zodiark's mate mark. There he pressed the tip of his fang, deep enough to break the skin. A few droplets of blood oozed from the wound, staining their mate mark red.

Korin snapped. “Get your fucking hands off of my mate,” he snarled. He realized he shouldn't have said anything but he could take no more. He would not watch this unfold before him.

Salazar laughed his eyes landing on Korin. “And so that is the breaking point then?” Korin didn't give him the chance to respond further. He launched himself towards the two, pushing his weakened mate from on top of Salazar. Zodiark fell with ease, the room spinning as he landed to the side.

Salazar caught Korin’s arm easily before tossing him off the bed and rising to meet the wild-eyed blond that had smacked into the wall.

“Korin!” Zodiark exclaimed, trying to focus on standing to defend Korin. Zodiark, however, found that he couldn't get his limbs to cooperate. The blood loss...he shouldn't have let Salazar have so much.

Korin recovered and jumped at Salazar again, swiping his nails at his sire’s face, the faint taint of red on his lips spurring him further. Salazar hadn't expect Korin's ferocity nor his speed. The blond nicked the older vampire’s cheek as he sidestepped. A thin line appeared on Salazar's cheek as Korin turned to face him once more.

“Don't ever touch him again,” Korin snarled, comforted by the fact that he was between Salazar and Zodiark.

Salazar’s eyes looked his blond progeny up and down before they narrowed. He moved forward and snatched Korin up by the throat, lifting him off the ground and gaining a shout of panic from Zodiark. Korin gasped, face contorting in pain at the sudden pressure around his throat, cutting off his oxygen supply. He clawed at the hand holding him, kicking as best he could.

“Salazar, please,” Zodiark begged. “Let him go, I’ll do whatever you want.” He managed to push himself upright, moving forward albeit clumsily.

Salazar glanced behind Korin, his eyes cold as they took in Zodiark’s pleading form. “I gave both of you eternal life,” Salazar spoke, voice completely opposite of what he had sounded like when he was whispering to Zodiark. “And I can so easily take it when those beneath me disobey and rebel.”

Before Zodiark could say anything else, there was a Gods awful crunching sound before a squelch. Salazar’s talon-like nails enclosed around Korin’s neck, digging into the soft flesh there. Just as quick as he had dug his nails in around Korin’s jugular, he ripped it out. There was a disturbing gurgling noise as Korin fell to the ground before Salazar.

“KORIN!” Zodiark screamed, jumping from the bed. He fumbled, hitting the floor roughly. Blood gushed from Korin’s throat covering the floor beneath him as the blond choked. Zodiark gathered the man in his arms despite the copious amounts of blood flooding from his throat, covering the both of them. “No!” Zodiark exclaimed, his hands shaking as he dragged his nails across his wrist before pressing it to Korin’s lips. It didn’t take long for Zodiark to realize this was a fruitless effort that clearly wasn’t working. He moved his hand to rest on Korin’s throat, hoping to staunch the bleeding, to buy him enough time to heal before he bled out.

Korin’s eyes were wide with fear as he opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, to say his final words because he knew he was dying and these were his final moments with his mate, but no words came out, only choking gurgles. He felt so much pain, so much that it was nearly blinding. Korin could see his vision blurring, slowly fading as he began to lose feeling in his limbs. The blond moved his hand to rest on Zodiark’s heart, where his mate mark rested. He hoped his message got across.

I love you, Zodiark. Please, please save yourself from him…please live…

Zodiark realized this was it, that Korin’s throat was beyond healing. This was Korin’s final moment. Zodiark put his hand on top of Korin’s as he shook with cries. “You can’t leave me, please,” he begged, squeezing his hand and pulling Korin to his chest in desperation.

Korin, despite the coldness that had been creeping over him, felt warm here in his lover’s arms. The warmth was comforting…soothing…and his eyes were so heavy…

The was a final noise of pain before Korin went still. “Korin…?” Zodiark felt despair fill him when there was no answer, no movement. “Korin!” Zodiark screamed, clinging to the still man. Salazar watched with mild interest at the exchange.

__

Tobias stared at the ceiling in his room, thoughts churning in his head. Korin and Zodiark had been acting strange of late, strange to the point of worry...His sires were usually cool-headed, but Korin had seemed a bit troubled before the council meeting and even afterwards, he had been a touch sullen, which was out of character for his blond sire.

Perhaps he would ask Korin if there was anything upsetting him or nagging at his mind. Tobias let out a sigh, glancing to the window as light peeked through. Morning had come, and he knew he should sleep.

A piercing scream rang out from downstairs, muffled by walls and doors, but clearly a scream of complete anguish. Tobias was on his feet immediately, knowing very well that it was around the time Zodiark conveniently disappeared for several hours before returning to he and Korin’s chambers.

Fear for his oldest sire blossomed in his chest and he jerked his door open, nearly ripping it off the hinges as he rushed into the hall, by passing a guest room or two as he darted towards Salazar’s chambers. Another scream echoed through the halls; ice seemed to pour over Tobias, freezing him in place as several things sank in: one Zodiark was screaming. Two, he was screaming for Korin.

Tobias made to move again only to feel a hand gripping his wrist. He turned around, ready to rip his hand free and flee but he paused when he saw that it was his sire-sibling, Lucille. Her face was contorted in fear. “Tobias, we need to go be with Rainer,” she said carefully.

“Something’s wrong with Zodiark, he’s hurt,” Tobias said automatically, tugging at his arm for her to let go.

“Rainer is panicked, and I need your help,” Lucille insisted. She knew that Tobias would not be thinking clearly after hearing Zodiark. She had caught him in the nick of time; had he bursted into Salazar’s chambers, he would have probably been killed. Salazar had never liked Tobias very much.

“Our sire needs us!” Tobias hissed, jerking again, looking towards the stairs, the urge to run up them and bust down Salazar's door growing stronger. 

Lucille gripped Tobias’ wrist harder. “Tobias,” she said, voice stern. She pushed her fears down. “We can't go in there. Korin will take care of him in the morning. We can see him in the morning.”

“Lucille-,” Tobias began again but Lucille jerked him back with force. She wasn't horribly older than he was, but it was enough that she had the upper hand.

“No. Let's take care or Rainer,” Lucille stated with no room for argument. She hoped she was making the right decision, despite the fear for their sire. Instead of dwelling on it like Tobias seemed to be doing, she had to step forward and take charge.

Tobias had half a mind to jerk free and dart for Salazar’s chambers anyway, but he refrained, letting Lucille pull him back. He felt torn as he was lead back down the hall the way he came.

__

The light-headedness from before had doubled, and Zodiark’s vision was blackening at the blood loss, there was burning, a searing in his throat as the smell of Korin’s blood encased him, but the idea of eating repulsed him. He was losing strength, quickly, the feeling of consciousness flickering.

Still, Zodiark clung to Korin in desperation, even as strength faded from him.

Salazar watched his childe fading, watched him frantically call out to Korin, his voice growing weaker, his eyes growing unfocused until finally, Zodiark fell silent and still. The wound on the blue-haired vampire’s wrist still seeped blood, albeit less than before. Salazar wasn’t quite through playing with Zodiark, and so the man swooped down, nicking his own wrist and pressing it to Zodiark’s pale lips. When he was sure enough blood had been given to start the healing process, he removed his wrist and lifted Zodiark’s, licking the wound the younger Vampire had tried to feed Korin from. Salazar watched it close before he left for his bathroom, ready to clean up from his strenuous activities.

__

When night found the Vermillion estate, Tobias had not slept a wink. Lucille and Rainer rested quietly as he sat in one of Lucille’s chairs. Silence had filled the estate after Tobias had been pulled back to Lucille’s chambers. It had been maddening.

Now that night had come, he wished to seek out Korin, to find comfort from the younger of his sires. He watched Lucille and Rainer a few moments longer before he stood, quietly exiting the room and walking down the hallways he’d always known.

The silence that coated the house, however, was chilling. Usually there was some sort of noise. Whether it be Korin and Zodiark bickering or Lucille chittering about Zodiark’s new training regimen, or Korin teaching Rainer the Noble families as they walked down the halls. He swallowed, throat feeling oddly tight.

When he reached Zodiark’s room where Korin and he often stayed, he paused, unsure if he was prepared for what he would find - or what he wouldn’t find. With a quiet sigh, he knocked and waited for an answer. His stomach churned when he didn’t hear movement or voices on the other side.

“Zodiark? Korin?” he wondered aloud, knocking again. He swallowed thickly as time went on. When he could wait no more, the purple haired Vampire opened the door. To Tobias’ horror, he found the room completely empty, only the scent of his two sires remained in the silence. He felt cold, suddenly, and fear welled inside of him as possibilities ran through his mind. He went back to Lucille immediately, nearly waking her but he stopped. He didn’t want to scare Rainer with his own panic. He would wait for Lucille to wake, despite the maddening silence and the horrors of his imagination.

__

Zodiark was mildly aware of a pulsating ache throughout his entire body and an emptiness in his chest. He felt sick to his stomach as his mind slowly worked towards consciousness. The closer to the surface he came, the more his throat burned angrily. Slowly, Zodiark opened his eyes. The floor was red beneath him, the smell of blood nearly driving him to frenzy. A groan escaped his mouth as he pushed himself up, his limbs shaking.

There was a sound in the corner of the room, startling him. He automatically tensed, preparing to leap at the threat, pure instinct having taken over. 

A human servant girl flinched at the sight; she had been ordered by Salazar to clean the room.

Zodiark’s rationality was gone, all thoughts having ceased and given into instinct. He leapt forward, slamming the human into the wall, his fangs piercing her neck before she could even scream. The taste, the Gods blessed taste filled Zodiark and he hungrily drank, finding his strength slowly returning, and with it, his clarity of mind. The human’s pulse was long gone by the time Zodiark withdrew. She crumpled to the floor with a thump.

Another noise caused him to jump, but this time he felt more in control. “How slovenly,” Salazar’s voice came from the bathroom. Zodiark turned, his mind working faster now, wrapping around all the events that had unfolded, all the horrible things he didn’t want to remember. The crippling pain from the morning before filled him as he remembered Korin’s lifeless eyes. Salazar stood in the doorway of his bathroom, casually leaning against the door frame. Immediately, Zodiark looked around for his mate’s body.

“Where is he?” Zodiark demanded, voice cracking and hoarse. He couldn’t bring himself to look down at his mate mark. He didn’t want confirmation that last night had happened even though the dried blood all over the floor was enough to confirm it.

“Ah, I have taken the liberty of disposing of the body myself,” Salazar said. “No need to make it more painful for you, my dear childe.” With an easy flick of his wrist, the Grandsire tossed a ring upwards. Zodiark recognized it as Korin’s Sol Ring. It flipped several times in the air before it began to descend. Salazar’s long fingers plucked it from the air with ease, his eyes remaining on Zodiark, gauging the reaction, anticipating his childe’s imminent break down.

There was a long moment of silence where it felt like everything stopped, even Zodiark’s breath. Hatred, deep and pure and ravenous, filled Zodiark’s heart as he turned an accusatory glare to his sire, the one that was supposed to teach him and guide him, to protect him. Instead Salazar had done nothing but harm him, tear him down and force him into the bed when he needed a good fuck. 

“I hate you,” Zodiark said simply his voice cracking. A sickeningly pleased grin painted the Grandsire’s lips at the comment. Had Zodiark not felt so crippled, he would have pounced at his Sire and ripped his throat out or died trying. However, he could feel the pressure in his chest, and he refused to break in front of the person that had caused his anguish anymore than he already had. He turned to leave, foregoing clothing, he didn’t care, he needed to be away from him.

Salazar, though he didn’t show it, was pleasantly surprised at the composed response. He had been expecting a break down, something akin to Zodiark losing his mind in the anguish and attacking blindly.

Very well. He would break him one way or another. “Remember, Zodiark, I want you here at four,” Salazar said, ignoring his previous comment. The blue haired Vampire didn’t respond, instead he left, making for his room before anyone could see his humiliation. Once there, he collapsed into a heap on the bed he and Korin had shared, his mate’s scent still clinging to the sheets. Agony, deep and riveting, had taken over the blue haired Vermillion.

Hours passed as Zodiark sobbed and screamed into his pillows. He couldn’t bring himself to care to bathe, but he at least donned a pair of pants after the first hour or so. Guilt ate at him. Had he just let Korin leave like he wanted, none of this would have happened. If he had just been strong enough to stand up to Salazar, maybe he’d still be here. If they had all gone to Lunaris sooner like Korin had been suggesting for years, he’d still be here... The thoughts haunted him, the endless possibilities swirling in his mind, maddening him.

The night eased away and soon it was nearly time for him to return to Salazar. Zodiark had come to a decision in his agonized state: he would avenge Korin tonight. He gathered himself enough to bathe before donning one of Korin’s outfits. He wasn’t sure if he wanted his children to see him in such a state, but as Zodiark considered the possibility that he may not survive his encounter with Salazar, he realized he should prepare them for such.

\---

“Tobias, we’re waiting for them to come to us,” Lucille urged. “Perhaps he needs time to recover, perhaps he and Korin left for the night to get away from the estate.” Lucille was sure that wasn’t the case; even if they had gone out, she was certain Zodiark would have come to check on them after the screams from last night. Even so, she felt that keeping both Tobias and Rainer calm was paramount for now.

“And what if he’s dead because we didn’t go to him last night?” Tobias demanded. Rainer flinched at the words, drawing his knees to his chest. “We shouldn’t have left him to face whatever it was that Salazar did! He was screaming for Korin!”

Lucille glared at Tobias, wrapping an arm around Rainer, offering the comfort he needed right now. He was much too young to deal with the emotional instability he was being thrown into. “Tobias,” she began before there was a knock. Then, the door opened easily.

Tobias immediately stood. “Sire!” Zodiark felt a pang at the sight of the younger Vampire he and Korin had sired together. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Without a word, Zodiark stepped forward and wrapped Tobias in a tight hug. Tobias returned the hug, happy that one of his sires was here and well, but a bit wary of the sudden and strong show of affection. “Where is Korin?” he asked.

Zodiark was hesitant to answer, especially worried for Tobias’ reaction at the news he had come to deliver. Nonetheless, he swallowed and gave Tobias a squeeze. “I’m sorry,” Zodiark began. Tobias’ stomach churned, and Lucille’s face faltered, her hope shifting to unease. “Korin’s gone.” Zodiark’s voice broke on his mate’s name, and his eyes stung, dangerously close to spilling once more, but he held his emotions in check.

“Gone?” Tobias demanded, pulling back to look at Zodiark fully. “What do you mean gone? Did he leave?” 

Zodiark glanced past his youngest childe, the pain in his chest aching more at the desperate hope that the purple haired vampire before him clung to. “No, he’s dead.” Again, emotion tried to consume the Progenity, but he fought it off.

Tobias swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling too dry for him to answer. Rainer made a noise, and Zodiark’s eyes flitted back to Lucille and the youngest of his line, then back to Tobias. 

Tobias’ face was a haunted mix of pain and anger. “It was Salazar, wasn’t it?” he whispered quietly, his voice tight with emotion. “He killed my other sire, didn’t he?” His fists clenched tightly. “Is it because he wishes to punish me for existing further?”

Zodiark shook his head immediately. “No, it wasn’t because of you,” he reassured. “What happened was my fault. And I'm sorry…” He paused, swallowing his emotion before continuing. “That I couldn't do better.” His chest ached again, sadness swelling inside of him.

“Zodiark…” Lucille spoke softly. She stood, making her way to her sire. Rainer trailed her, holding onto the back of her shirt tightly. “Surely you aren't at fault.”

Zodiark swallowed again, unable to meet the eyes of his children without fear of breaking again. He couldn't find words to reassure Lucille in that moment; how could he lie? It was his fault that his mate was dead. “I'm going to make things right now. I want you all to remain here, in Lucille's room, do you understand.” Tobias immediately shook his head, stepping forward again.

“No, I'll come with you,” the purple haired Vampire urged. “You can't stand a chance alone, let me help you.”

“No,” Zodiark deterred firmly. “You will remain here and care for Rainer. I won't have my children's blood on his hands, too.”

“Zodiark, please,” Tobias begged, his usual flippant behavior having completely faded to be replaced with desperation. He couldn't lose both his sires, he could barely handle the idea of Korin being gone, but Zodiark as well? Emotion choked him at the thought.

“You are not to seek conflict with the Grandsire, Tobias,” Zodiark was saying. “Lucille, I want you to make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble.”

Lucille's look of concern faded to resolve. “I promise,” she vowed. Rainer slid from the behind her then, darting to Zodiark's side and wrapping his arms around the taller Vermillion. “Rainer,” she began to protest.

“Please don't leave us,” Rainer said, voice shaking. Zodiark frowned, hating that he was putting the newest member of his line through this. He ran his fingers through Rainer’s hair in hopes of soothing him.

“Lucille and Tobias will take care of you, young one,” Zodiark reassured. “No harm will ever come to you.” Rainer squeezed Zodiark tighter as Lucille stepped forward, moving to Rainer's side and pulling him free. She wrapped her own arms around Zodiark.

“Try to come back. It doesn't have to end in death,” she murmured softly. Zodiark knew he wouldn't be returning to them tonight, but nonetheless he put his arms around his first turned and gave her a gentle squeeze before pulling away.

Tobias had gone silent during the exchanges. He was already formulating a plan for revenge, already thinking of ways he could try to kill Salazar when Zodiark rested a hand on top of his head, pulling him from the dark thoughts. “Grow strong, my childe. For the both of us.”

Tobias had the core shaking urge to beg him to not leave, to stay, to wait until they could figure out a way to get revenge together. But the Scion found his words were caught in his throat, a tight knot keeping him from speaking.

And then, Zodiark’s hand was gone, and with it, both of Tobias’ sires that he had idolized and cared for deeply.

As Zodiark made his way through the Vermillion estate, he couldn’t help the guilt that swarmed through him. The desperation in Tobias’ voice, the concern in Lucille’s eyes, and the fear in Rainer’s embrace...It was nearly as painful as the emptiness in his chest. Forgive me, my children, he pleaded silently. I can’t bring myself to live with Korin’s blood on my hands.

When Zodiark found himself outside of Salazar’s chambers, he paused. A flicker of doubt filled him. Was this the right choice? Was he throwing his life away for a chance to avenge his mate in a futile attempt at revenge? Did he even have a chance at defeating Salazar?

The moment of doubt passed when the scent of Korin’s blood found him. His resolve was strengthened and he opened the door to Salazar’s bedroom, forgoing the usual pleasantries and respect of a knock.

**Author's Note:**

> Should enough people show interests, a continuation of this piece will be posted!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!


End file.
